


isolation by distance

by JenelleLucia



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, catch me writing more here wow, i would die for tiznès thanks, shoutout to my bunso for getting me into the fandom i'm big lov, wowow this is my first bravely fic!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenelleLucia/pseuds/JenelleLucia
Summary: agnès has a moment alone, but it's with someone she's not expecting. // bsel, post tiz's awakening, a very short while after meeting altair





	isolation by distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jellijeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellijeans/gifts).



It’s become a part of her routine, really — she advises Yew, Magnolia, Edea, and Tiz on their journey from where she sits in the skyhold, and when she has the time for herself, she gets done whatever she has to do. Nikolai is kind enough to let her do as she pleases, of course; she assumes that no one knows that she has pieces of her pendant to communicate with Yew and the others of her whereabouts, but she keeps it safe close to her when she comes in contact with anyone on the kaiser’s side. 

The past couple nights, she finds comfort in speaking to Tiz alone. She’s sure that he finds ways to get away from Yew and the others -- Edea immediately gets the idea, so she finds some time to distract the two while Tiz makes his escape to speak to her. Yew knows that the part of Agnès’ pendant he keeps is in good hands, and that she means a great deal to him; Edea’s the one who gets them to give them the privacy that they need. 

They talk of the past two years -- what Tiz had missed out while he was asleep, and she talks to him about her day. He reassures her, as he does from nights before, that they’re going to find her and Agnès doesn’t need to worry; she knows, and she tells him that he’s what keeps her going. 

(“You said you’d be my strength, after all,” she reminds him, and he chuckles. 

“That i did,” he responds, and they both share a laugh -- this is close to being together, if anything.) 

She’s the one who calls first tonight, because him not calling for one night is something she finds...odd, but she understands; they’ve had a long day, and she knows that they have much to discuss tonight. She has a lot to tell him about tonight; there was a new scarf that she had planned on starting to make for him tonight, for when they met again, and she wanted to show him to let him know about the progress she was making. The dinner that Nikolai had brought her that night was absolutely splendid, she wanted to tell him! There were so many things that she -- 

There’s a blue, bright light that encompasses her piece of her pendant and she smiles when Tiz appears on screen.

“Tiz! I...ah,” there’s something that makes her falter, and she looks out the window. It’s night for him, too, but it’s  _ not Tiz _ . well, it is, but it’s  _ not  _ and yet it makes sense to her.

.

“You must be the famous Pope Agnès that Tiz and the others speak of,” the voice that comes from Tiz...is not Tiz’s either, and Agnès relaxes slightly. She’s talking to him, sure, but she has to keep telling herself that it’s not and she recognizes that. “Forgive me for startling you.”

“Please, don’t apologize,” she responds, then shaking her head with a smile. “I am agnès, yes. Agnès Oblige, pope of the Crystal Orthodoxy. And you are?”

“I’m Altair. I hope you don’t mind that i’m...in a sense, ‘borrowing’ Tiz,” Altair apologizes after introducing himself. “Again, I’m sure it must have surprised you -- after all, he was the one I’m sure you were expecting to speak to.” 

“Please, as...as long as Tiz doesn’t mind, I don’t mind either. Thank you for helping my friends along in their travels. It’s a long one, and no doubt it’s dangerous, but I’m sure with you there they’re getting a lot of help along the way.” Agnès offers him a smile. It’s quiet at first, and it’s awkward for a moment before Altair speaks up. 

“Tiz must be quite important to you, isn’t he?” he asks, and Agnès blinks. 

“He is. Tiz has been by my side through it all,” she recalls. “well...I guess save for the last two years. There’s been quite a deal that’s set us apart lately.” Distance being one, of course, but they’ve managed to get past that for the time being. 

“Well, you know what they say -- the distance creates a better harvest.” Altair looks so thoughtful almost when he says so, but then he sees the puzzled expression on Agnès’ face. He wasn’t sure if she had followed, or if it made some sense to her at all, but it was ever so clear to him. “Ah, see, i never liked eating my vegetables."

“That...that makes some sense?” Agnès nods slowly, though she still doesn’t get what he means. “Please...do tell me what you mean by that.”

“There are certain vegetables that cross pollinate if they’re placed too close together -- carrots, asparagus, beets...just to name a few. to save the seeds and to keep the vegetables true to what they are, you must keep them apart,” Altair explains. he can see that Agnès isn’t following further, and looks a little more confused before finally saying, “to simply put this, the isolation right now...may be able to help the both of you keep the qualities that drew you to each other in the first place. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, does it not?” 

when he puts it that way, it makes Agnès think. There were many things about Tiz that eventually drew her to him with some time, and...she had to admit that the way they were communicating, given the circumstances they were in, wasn’t so bad. She was still close to him in a sense, though they were far away from each other -- were they not? she had complete faith that he was going to come and find her eventually. She had to do her best to help lead them from where she was.

(And absence...truly  _ did  _ make the heart grow fonder.) 

“I suppose you’re right,” she nods. It’s all starting to make sense to her now, even if she had to gain a little understanding from that gardening reference...or was it purely about vegetables? Whatever it was, she just  _ had _ to share it with Tiz when they spoke again! “thank you, Altair.” 

“Think nothing of it. I was in your shoes once -- i merely wanted to impart some words of comfort to you.” It didn’t really seem like words of comfort; it was more like a proverb, really, but it sounded comforting for the most part -- at least to Agnès, anyway. “You were hoping to talk to Tiz, yes? I can give him back to you if you wish.

Agnès thinks that over, too, and shakes her head. “I think I’ll let him rest for the night. He and the others have had a long day today. I can always speak to him tomorrow night.” _A_ _ lone _ , no doubt. 

“Yes, yes. It was a pleasure meeting you tonight, Agnès. Please get some rest, and remember to eat your vegetables.” Altair pauses for a moment before adding, “He thinks of you a lot, you know.” 

The moment he says that brings a soft smile to Agnès’ face. “I think of him a lot, too."

**Author's Note:**

> send help i've fallen in love with bdff / bsel but catch me writing here more often!


End file.
